1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus such as an ink-jet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ink-jet printer, an ink-jet printer which includes a jetting head having a channel unit in which a plurality of nozzles and channels are formed, and a piezoelectric actuator which selectively applies a jetting pressure to an ink in the channel unit, has hitherto been known (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-283688). The channel unit is provided with ink inflow ports corresponding to ink colors respectively for taking inks from ink cartridges into the channels, and filters for eliminating foreign matters are attached to these ink inflow ports. Moreover, channels between the ink inflow ports and the plurality of nozzles communicate with each other for each of the ink colors. When the ink is jetted from the nozzle, a negative pressure is generated in the channels at the interior of the channel unit due to a decrease of the ink inside the channel unit, and due to the negative pressure, the ink is sucked from the ink cartridge through the ink inflow port, and refilled (replenished).